


Alfred's Smile

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Alfred's eyes widened the minute he stood by a window. They were on a homeless man as he smiled and held a woman's diamond bracelet.





	Alfred's Smile

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Alfred's eyes widened the minute he stood by a window. They were on a homeless man as he smiled and held a woman's diamond bracelet. Alfred viewed the woman turning to the man and scowling. Using her purse to strike him repeatedly. He watched while the woman abandoned the man. Alfred stepped back when he winced. *That man is a thief, but perhaps....* A smile formed.

Alfred walked out of Bruce Wayne's home. After approaching the man, he saw the latter's wide eyes. He held up empty palms. His eyes were on the latter's red cloak with a brown suit. The string tie on the man's frilly shirt. The man's grey boots. A matching sash around his waist. Round half-shades. Shoulder length black hair and a dark visible eye.

''Sir? You could use food and shelter. At least for tonight,'' Alfred said.

The man scowled at Alfred before his shoulders slumped. He followed him inside. 

''You are?''

''Wendell. Wendell Lewis.'' 

''I'll prepare a bath for you, Wendell.'' He watched as Wendell's eyes became wide again. Alfred seized his shoulder and took him into the restroom. He turned his back before Wendell was in blue and white striped boxers with a black shirt. ''I'll wash your clothes.'' Alfred saw a scowl. He stepped back as soon as Wendell took his clothes and dressed. 

''I'll prepare supper.'' Alfred abandoned Wendell and entered the kitchen. After preparing stew, he placed a bowl of it in front of Wendell. He stood by the latter before he tasted everything. Alfred viewed Wendell's eyes widening again. A memory of Wendell stealing from the woman formed. Alfred began to smile. He held a bottle of hot sauce behind his back.

 

THE END


End file.
